Because the cost of both labor and material are two of the most important factors in the overall cost of a painting job, paint spray devices are often employed to control these costs. The prior art for paint spray systems is, however, highly inefficient, relying as it does upon a single paint spray tip, which is often mounted on a single paint spray arm. This results in poor transfer efficiency from overspray, often resulting in as much as 60% waste, and a slow application rate. A need thus exists for a paint spray system that offers greater efficiencies than existing systems in terms of both time and material savings.